dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Universe 10
Universe 10: Primitive Saiyans and Namekians 'Universe 10 '(第10宇宙, Dai jū uchū) was the universe designated by the Vargas of Universe 1 which contains the largest number of competitors of any of the 20 Universes selected. The strongest fighters of this universe are the Saiyans of Planet Vegeta and the Namekians of Planet Namek. Divergence At some point prior to the events of Dragon Ball, Freeza is killed by the East Kaioshin, with all Kaioshin being alive due to Buu never being created (as seen in P31 comments). Salagir stated that the Kaioshin of Universe 10 as well as the other Universes (besides universe 1) were not consulted to participate in the tournament. Additionally, the Saiyans were never exposed to the technology of space travel, limiting their exposure to the rest of their universe. The Namekians, on the other hand, seem to have developed an improved space program compared to the Namekians of Universe 18, in that they were all able to flee their dying planet rather than only the son of Kattas. Kakarotto never becomes Son Gokū in this universe and according to his father, Baddack, did not survive for very long out of childhood, likely due to his low power-level at the time. Second divergence This universe split from Universe 1, as the Vargas here never discovered universal traveling. Aftermath After their return in their universe their attempt at hijack the Varga-space ship fails and they crash on Namek. All Saiyans but Vegeta and Bardok die; when the Nameks call forth Polunga, they resuscitate only their peers and the Varga's. The two survivors are brought back to Vegeta where they try to fight back with the help of the other Saiyans and the full moon, to no avail. Afterwards but after their return their King has to face a rebellion, but it's shot down by the appearance of Ghost Hanasia by the hands of Dr. Raichi, who proceeds in killing all Saiyans around and then destroys the surface of planet Vegeta. The Kaiohshin of the East arrives just a moment to late to prevent it. Competitors *King Vegeta - Son of the former King Vegeta and ruler of Planet Vegeta, strongest of Universe 10's Saiyans. King Vegeta was defeated in his Oozaru form by his counterpart, the Vegeta of Universe 18, in the first round of the tournament with minimal effort. *Baddack - Saiyan warrior. Father of Kakarotto, who is deceased in Universe 18. Baddack was defeated by Universe 18's Pan (his counterpart's great-granddaughter). *Mahissu - Saiyan warrior. Defeated by Son Gokū of Universe 18 in the first round of the tournament. *Nail- Planet Namek's strongest warrior. Nail was the only fighter of Universe 10 to be successful in his 1st round match. Nail defeated Recoome of Universe 8, but after seeing the caliber of fighters, he resigned from the tournament, forfeiting all of his future matches. *Cargo - Brother of Dende. Cargo was defeated by Universe 13's Nappa in the very first fight of the tournament *Caracoru - Forfeited match to Tapion of Universe 3 *Lumaca - Forfeited match to XXI of Universe 5 *Romanesco - Forfeited match to Neko Majin of Universe 2 *Unnamed Saiyans *Unnamed Nameks Spectators * - Previous ruler of Planet Vegeta, when his son came of age he ceded the kingship to the current King Vegeta. *Unnamed Namekians *Unnamed Saiyans * Category:Multiverse